Urobos
Not much is know about this region named Urobos so far. It is based off South America and many of its pokemon draw influence from there. Currently there are no concrete locations. As locations are created please add their links to this page and indicate if they need to be named. Necessary Locations *Hometown *10-20 Towns *All Routes (20-25 including areas such as tunnels and forests.) *8 Gyms *Elite Four Area *Safari Zone Location Ideas These are ideas that have been suggested in threads so far. Observatory This is an abandoned astronomical observatory. Lunatone and Solrock are found here. A planetary fakemon was suggested for this location but never sprited. Underwater Route Between routes 7 and 8 it is an a cave, but there is no land. This route requires surf and dive and it may require flash. Air pockets may occur. Anglerfish and mermaid fakemon have been suggested for this route as well as coral, anemone, orca, and penguin. The anglerfish and mermaid have typings and dex entries, the mermaid also has concept art. None of the other fakemon have been fleshed out in any way. Hometown (Ocotex Town - unofficial) This layout for the starting town has been tossed around for three threads.The houses are colorful and the town is a farming village. The observatory is on a bluff by a lake. Rainforest trees surround the village. Location Name Ideas 'Music Theme:' *Breve Town (Starting Town is a Double Whole Note) *Solfeg City (From "Solfege", the Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do thing we ALL learn in elementary school) *Caesuris Town (from Caesura, which indicates a brief pause and rest in the music *Fortem City (from Forte, which is a loud note) *Crescendum City (From Crescendo, which is an increase in volumn) *Mordentia Town (from Mordent, wherein you rapidly play the principle note, the note above it, and then return to the principle note) *Tremolot City (from Tremolo, a rapidly repeated note) *Acciacca Town (from Acciaccatura, a note of very brief duration) *Fermatis City (from Fermata, an indefinitely sustained note or chord) *Marcatal City (From Marcata, a loud and forced note) *Stacattis City (from Stacatto, which is a note played at half the value) *Codan City/Valley (League Location [From Coda, indicating for the music to skip to its ending) 'Inca God theme': *Viraco Town, Starter Town(created all living things) *Apullupa Town, Water Gym(rain god) *Aycachi Town, Ground Gym(hot tempered, causes earthquakes) *Ilapa Town, Electric Gym(lightning and thunder) *Inti City, Fire City(sun god and patron deity of the holy city of Cuzco (home of the sun) *Kychi Town, Normal Gym(rainbows, fertility) *Kilyama City, Dark Gym,(moon mother) *Occloma Town, Psychic Gym(Wisdom to civilize the people, taught women to weave cloth, and build houses) *Mancapac Town, Fighting Gym(known for his courage and sent to earth to become first king of the Incas, taught people how to grow plants, make weapons, work together, share resources, and worship the Gods) *Pacham Mountain(The Goddess of earth, people give her offerings of coca leafs and beer and pray to her for major agricultural occasions) *Qocham Sea *Sacham Forest(mother tree, goddess in the shape of a snake with two heads) *Yakuma Town or River(or both), (mother Water, represented as a snake, when she came to earth she transformed into a great river) 'Flower theme': * Pattuta Village (A small village located high in the mountains. Protags home) Cantuta + patujú, the flowers of Bolivia. (The Cantuta is found in the high valleys of the yungas) * Roseador Town (Town located on the border of a vast jungle and grassland) Ecuador + Rose *Amatoria City (Ancient stone city located deep in jungles) Victoria regia lily + Amazon (Where the lily can be found). *Brassduras Town (Just a town, nothing special. Maybe, maybe not) Orquídea Brassavola + Honduras *Florvador Village (A bustling yet distant desert village) Flor da Izote (This flower grows in a variety of soils and is drought-tolerant) + El Salvador *Namaristu Town (Just a town, said to BE HAUNTED BY GHOSTS) Panama + La Flor del Espiritu Santo (Panama's flower, also known as the Holy Ghost Orchid) *Carnimayo City (A colourful city located by the beach. Carnimayo is well known for its many festivals) Carnival + Flor de Mayo (Flower of Colombia) *Albarelo City (A large, industrial city) Amarelo + Tabebuia alba (Both common names to Brazil's national Tree and flower. An ornamental tree grown in urban environments) *Mongmala City (A beautiful, environmentally safe city) Guatemala + Monja Blanca *Dahlia Town (A small town located at the foot of a great mountain. Many trainers rest here before continuing their journy up the mountain side) Dahlia, Mexico's national flower *Paraburu Village (An isolated village located between two mountains. The village is run by primitive natives (Hide your pokeballs, they don't like technology) Paraguay + Its national flower, the Mburucyá *Costamora Town (A small town still in development built on an island) Costa Rick + Its national flower, Guaria morada